


Status

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [104]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: astofli asked: AU Caroline is in her late-20s with a great job and is the only one in her friends group that's single and feels lonely. Klaus is a co-worker Caroline is acquainted with but doesn't really give much thought to. Klaus who's been in love with her for years notices she's feeling down and tries to make her happy, and eventually make her notice him. Total fluff, and I hope this makes sense, lol. If you decide to use it, thanks a bunch and no rush! <3 <3 <3
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 28





	Status

“Are you alright?”

Caroline quickly snapped to attention, embarrassed to realize she’d been zoned out in front of the coffeemaker. “Yeah, yep,” she rushed to say, grimacing when she realized it was Hot Junior Exec that had asked. He was one of those guys she tended to notice in large meetings, but never had a chance to introduce herself. _This_ wasn’t exactly the shining opportunity she’d been vaguely hoping for. “Um, sorry for bogarting the caffeine. Just having a moment.”

Hot Junior Exec smirked, his lips unfairly pink as he slid next to her for the electric kettle instead. “Have your moment, I prefer tea.” He proved that by dropping a loaded diffuser into his mug, the hot water he poured turning a gold-ish pink.

“Should have figured,” she joked, only to blush when his brow fell in confusion. “The accent, I mean. Tea drinker.” Her explanation fell flat, and she kind of wanted the ground to swallow her whole. “Anyway, enjoy your tea.”

“I don’t wish to run you off,” he said, half rushed. “You seemed troubled, I’d hate to deprive you of your coffee. Or a sounding board.”

Now, she felt confused. “You don’t have to listen to me whine. We don’t even know each other.”

He shrugged, unconcerned, as he offered her a handshake. “Klaus Mikaelson, assistant VP of sales management.”

Tentative, Caroline took his hand. “Caroline Forbes, legal liaison.”

“There,” he announced with a small grin, “now we know each other.”

“It’s nothing, really,” she insisted, more than a little charmed by how he seemed to listen with his whole body focused on her. “Just a party I have to go to tonight. An engagement party. I’m officially going to be the last single one of the group. Yay.”

Nodding, Klaus seemed to be holding back a smile, and she wasn’t quite sure what to do with that. “As much as I empathize with that particular status, it’s not altogether terrible, is it? Freedom to consider only your wants and needs. Peace and quiet at a home you maintain by yourself. The ability to rescind keys from nosy siblings is a power I wield quite frequently.”

“I’m an only child, but that does sound nice,” she allowed. “And I know it’s silly, I’m not coming last on some scoreboard. It’ll happen when it happens. I just…you know?”

He lifted his mug in commiseration. “I do. If it helps, I think it’ll happen for you soon.”

Caroline frowned. “Why’s that?” She’s lived in the city for years and had yet to find a boyfriend worth bringing home to Mystic Falls, let alone plan anything long-term. Yet, he seemed confident in his assertion.

Sipping deeply, he moved to leave the break room. “Because I, for one, am shocked you’re still single, and any sensible man would seek to change that.” And he walked away, leaving her to have a bigger moment than she already was. Was he being polite or low key flirting? Her instinct said flirting, workplace decorum be damned.

She didn’t hate it, though, and it was certainly a more entertaining notion than Elena’s party. Maybe her luck would be changing soon after all.


End file.
